Project: Rebirth
by pyrobabe7713
Summary: She is alone in everything. Everything was stolen from her. Taken for what she could become, not who she was. She lived in a lab for most of her life. Until she had enough...


Title: Project Rebirth

Summery: She is alone in everything. Everything was stolen from her. Taken for what she could become, not who she was. She lived in a lab for most of her life. Until she had enough...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sob sob ok enough of that on with the story

* * *

She looked up, startled. There was something there. Could it be? No, they didn't know she was gone yet. And when they did– well too bad. She wasn't going back. They wouldn't check for another 2 hours. She had that much time. 2 hours…

Mike yawned, his shift was almost over and he was tired. He walked down the hall leading to the lab. The lab that _she _was in. He had seen her once. When she had gone outside for a testing, she was gorgeous. With long obsidian hair and haunting blue eyes. The long slim legs and perfect figure were hidden in the ugly white robe they made her wear.

How he wished that for once he could see her real figure so he could enjoy the embodiment of beauty itself instead of just fantasizing about it. She was probably prettier than all of those geishas that were brought in to entertain the soldiers who worked here. He shivered. As soon as he finished his rounds he was going to take a long **cold **shower.

As he got closer to the only lab at the end of the corridor in the M wing, he noticed that something was of with the lab door.

He sped up. The door was a lump on the ground. The door had apparently been melted from the bottom up into a pile of oozing titanium steel. "Shit."

She was running. The two moons would be visible soon and then a blizzard of ice would cover the desert not touched by the scorching sun. It would be cold. Hot was better. The burning heat of the universes greatest star was much better than the icy cold of night.

She heard a sound and dared a glance behind her. There were helicopters. Specially protected not to get iced over in the light of the moon on this pathetic planet. Well they had found out about the door. Too bad for them.

They probably didn't even bother going inside the lab after finding her missing. She smirked. They would never use that particular lab and equipment for anything ever again. She had made sure of that. She stopped running and focused her attention back onto the helicopters which now had her in their target lock.

"Surrender and you will live."

Stupid fools, did they think that she would actually go back to them? All those awful years of testing and training and experimenting They robbed her of everything she had but her mind. Her family, her childhood, her virginity, her purity, her _life_.

They would all die for that, but right now she needed to get away and find out what she could really do. Find out the reason they came to her house, killed her parents in front of her, and then drugged and stole a 4 year old child away from her only home and brought her to this hell hole!

"No." She smiled.

The soldiers who saw her were entranced. They had never seen such a beautiful being in their life.

"This is your last chance. Surrender." The soldiers stared in awe. She was laughing.

"No." She suddenly stopped and frowned. "No, no, no, no, NO!" She glared at them, her breathtaking features twisted into a scowl. A dainty hand rose in front of her, palm forward, as if she was telling them to stop. A sadistic grin alit on her plump red lips, as the hand twisted around and her slender fingers curled toward her in a smooth gesture. Beckoning something.

It came.

Her slim figure walked off, bathed in the waning sunlight; the few remaining charred scraps of her clothes fell from her naked form and drifted in the wind behind her. The fragments spun and danced through the air until finally landing in front of a helicopter.

The helicopters were melted, their metal husks mutated and disfigured. The mangled bodies of thousands of soldiers were strewn about. Most not even recognizable enough to be called human. She looked back, as if to survey her work.

"So this is my power." The voice was soft, slightly scratchy as if it hadn't been used in many years, but the under tone was cruel. The young woman smirked and turned back to the sun disappearing over the Martian plain.

* * *

hey new story! whoot, I really hope everyone likes it. please review


End file.
